A Whole New Fear
by cherryblossom2442
Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi War has ended, but a new enemy surfaces. He tries to control Naruto and make him watch as he kills off his friends one by one. It all started off as a nightmare, but that nightmare soon became reality. Knowing Naruto, he will go beyond his limits to protect the ones he loves, his friends. Read and Review please! I hope you enjoy! NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there I know I haven't updated any of my other stories in kami knows how long! I figured I would start to make a new one because this idea popped into my head while I couldn't figure out where to make another chapter on my other 2 stories. I hope and like this! Have fun reading! :-) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His body was completely numb and everything was black. He thought death would have taken him by now considering his injuries. Maybe he was dead? No, he couldn't be. He could hear his own heart beat pounding on his chest loudly and slowly. His breathing was heavy, but he wasn't panting. He could hear clanging as sword met kunai and no matter how hard he treid he couldn't open his eyes to see what was going on.

"You will pay!" yelled the familure voice of Tsunada, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. All that Tsunada got back in reply was a deeo evil laughter that shook everyboies body with fear.

Naruto, his body still feeling numb, realized he wasn't on the ground anymore for all he felt surrounding him was air. Naruto knew that he did have the strength at the moment to make himself get up so someone else must have brought him up.

A bright light was seen through Naruto's eye lids making things not as unbareably dark as it was a couple minutes ago. Screams echoed his ears. "What the hells happening?!" Naruto yelled in his mind. "Kyuubi? Are you there?" Naruto asked and all he got back was silence. He wish he could know what's happening like, why wasn't the nine-tailed fox talking to him? And how was he floating in mid-air?

A sudden sharp pain flooded into Naruto's head making him want to scream with whatever strength he had left but nothing left his lips or at least that's what he thought. But in reality, in the middle of his friends were fighting off their enemy until they heard a death piercing scream come from none other than the floating Naruto near by. "What did you do to him?" Screamed Sakura as tears streamed down her face. Fist in the air, she ran towards the one causing Naruto pain.

_'Why are my eyes opening all of a sudden?'_ Naruto asked himself as light radidly poured into his blue orbs. As soon as he saw Sakura run towards him, he was in front of her grabbing her wrist and stopping her from attacking the unknown man. _'What am I doing? I'm not controlling my movemnets. Is he using edo tense on me? Am I really dead? I swear I could hear myself breathing wnot too long ago and I felt pain pretty sure a dead body can't feel pain in their head..' _Naruto talked to himself in his mind confused.

Sakura looked at Naruto with her eyes wide open, "Na-Naru-Naruto?" She could barely make out his name. Emerald eyes starred into Nartuo's blue eyes sadly realizing he had no control over his body. Sakura was about to back up when Naruto's grip tightened on her wrist dragging her closer and closer to him until he drived a kunai right through her heart.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"NOOOOOO!" Narught shouted waking up from his deep sleep with cold sweat dripping from his face. _'It was just a dream, just a dream.'_ Naruto repeating multiple times in his head. "Why do I keep having these nightmares? They seem so.. so.. real." Naruto whispered to himself out loud. The last thing Naruto ever wanted to do was kill his one true love, Sakura Haruno.

A knock came at his door bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. He rubbed his eyes and streched then got out of his bed to go see who was at the door. She who was in his nightmare, Sakura, was at his front door. "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto yawned.

"Well I was going for a walk and thought I'd stop by and see if you'd like to join me." Sakura said to Naruto as she couldn't stop staring at his bare chest. Naruto had only slept in boxers unless on a missoin and he was still shook up from his nightmare that he didn't really think of putting on a shirt to get the door. A blush appeared on Sakura's face as she kept staring at his nice toned, muscular body. "Hey, Sakura, you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" Naruto asked caringly as he put his hand to her forehead seeing if she had a temperature only making Sakura blush more.

"N-no Naru-Naruto I'm fine!" Sakura said trying to look at anythig but his chest. "Now are you going to join me on a walk or not?" Sakura demandingly asked getting impatient. Naruto nodding and walked back into his house to change into hes normal everyday orange jumpsuit.

The pink haird woman had asked Naruto to go on a walk for a couple different reasons; one, her and Naruto hadn't really talked all that much since the Foruth Great Shinobi War due to Naruto being out cold for 2 months from his injuries and him ignoring her. Two, she had developed feelings for the container of the Kyuubi. She never thought it was possible, but it had happened. She loved him all along, but her silly childhood crush on Sasuke clouded any chance of that happening because she just wanted him back home in Konoha, and lastly third, Naruto hadn't really been out of his house lately and she wanted him to come and socialize again with his friends.

"So Naruto, how have you been over the past.. month? That's been about since the last time that we've talked." Naruto didn't know how to answer Sakura's question. He didn't want to worry her about his nightmares yet he didn't want to lie to the pink haird girl on the side of him either. "I've been.. alright." Shurgged Naruto.

Sakura was a little hurt that Naruto wasn't being honest with her. She saw he much fear he had in his eyes this morning when he opened the door. Sakura looked away down at the ground as they continued most of their walk in silence. _'Damnit now Sakura-chans upset because I lied!'_

**"Well maybe you should tell her what's keeping you from everyone kit. This isn't you I miss the kid that started bringing some of the darkness out of my heart. Not this kid who sulks around his house all day not ever leaving." **The Kyuubi was angry at Naruto, but he also felt sorry for him. He wasn't used to Naruto always frowing now, he never frowned this much even when all the villagers hated him. Naruto choosed to ignore what the nine-tails had just told him and looked down at Sakura and whispered, "I'm sorry Sakura. For making you upset."

Smiling Sakura said, "Naruto, it's okay that you don't want to tell me what's wrong, but at least be honest. The always happy, cheerful, and determined Naruto I knew before would never lie to me." Frowing Naruto stopped walking waiting for Sakura to turn around and look at him. He had to tell her, he couldn't this bottles up inside him, he needed someone to talk to and he trusted her. "Sakura-chan... It's just I've been having these terrible nigh-" Naruto was interupted by Ino as she came barging into their conversation.

"Naruto is that really you? Finally out of your room and ready to talk to some of your friends?" In had meant for that to be more jokingly, but Naruto knew it was the truth and he had to accept that he had shut out all of his friends.

The boy blond sighed and frowned slighty saying, "Yeah I've just been.. needing to get over some things." Which technically wasn't a lie since he had been trying to get over the nightmares he had been having.

Just as Naruto was about to spill why he had been so distant Ino just had to barge in and that made Sakura furious. After Naruto had finshed telling Ino why he had been ignoring everyone Sakura's anger took over her, "INO YOU BAKA NARUTO WAS JUST ABOUT TO TELL ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT AND YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH COME WAK OVER HERE AND RUIN IT." Ino was scared of Sakura's rage and had ran off not wanting to get punched.

"So what were you trying to say befor Ino came over here?" asked the bubble gum haird girl.

"Sakura.. it's actually going to take a while to say so let's go back to my house and I'll explain everything to you." Naruto replied back grabbing Sakura's hand and running towarsd his house. Naruto just wanted to get this off his chest and he wanted to hurry while he still felt like sharing what was happening.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jaw dropped to the floor, Sakura looked at Naruto in shock at what she had just heard him say. No wonder why he hadn't wanted to come and socialize he was in so much fear he just couldn't. Sakura's hand slowly raised itself to Naruto's chin and she brought his face up so she could look him in the eyes. "It's just a nightmare Naruto. Everythings going to be fine, that's not going to hap-"

Naruot cut Sakura off mid-sentence and yelled, "But what if it does happen!" Naruto's arms flung themselves to his head as he continued staring into Sakura's emerald eyes, tears threatning to fall. Sakura wrapped her arm around his torso and brought him close to herself and placed her head on his chest crying. "Naruto..."

Shocked at Sakura's sudden hug, Naruto slowly brought his hands down from his head and down to Sakura's small frame and hugged her back. Sakura tightned the hug then let go and made direct eye contact with Naruto's frightened and tear filled eyes. Bringing her face closer to Naruto's she started closing her eyes as their faces came closer and closer until their lips finally touched. The kiss quickly ended as Naruto pulled back, turned his head to the side, and flinched ready for Sakura to hit him.

Though a bit taken back by Naruto flinching, Sakura brought her arm up and turned Naruto's face towards her, his eyes staring off into the floor of his apartment. "I'm not going to hit you Naruto. I wanted to kiss you." Naruto was shocked, "You and Sasuke are-," Naruto tried to finish but Sakura finished for him, "Are just friends. Sasuke and I are just friends. I don't love him Naruto I never did. I thought I did but in reality all this time I actually loved you Naruto. My mind was all clouded because of what I thought was love, but you showed me nothing but care and protection and I finally realize that it's you who I love and not Sasuke."

Naruto took all of this in and let it soak in his mind. _'Could she really love me? ME?! This is different then the time in the Land Of Iron.. She isn't trying to stop me from bringing back Sasuke. Maybe she does love me.. But then again why would a girl as smart and beautiful as Sakura love a guy as stupid and annoying as me.'_ Naruto thought to himself trying to figure out what was happening.

Sakura could see him comtemplating the situation in his head and realized this wasn't going to go anywhere good so she did what she thought would be best and kissed Naruto again.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay so how was that chapter?! I know how some people think that Naruto and Sakura fanfics don't consider everything that has happened in the past between Naruto and Sakura and how Naruot could possibly believe that Sakura could really love Naruto after all these years of trying. Well this one is going to be different. Just because it ends with Sakura kissing Naruto again doesn't mean Naruto isn't going to go and say they're dating right away because I want to try something different and make Sakura earn her realtionship with Naruto not just get it right away since Naruto worked a long to time to make Sakura love him. Anyway enough of this R&R please! It'd be very apprechiated. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So this chapter is going to start off not what you think. You probably thought I was going to continue off with Naruto and Sakura's moment right, right? WELL, NO. I'm going to start off with the 'new enemy' that's after Naruto. But, don't worry. Naruto and Sakura will still be in this chapter. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was dark. Pitch dark. The only light source being from the moon guiding the man that was about to ruin some ones life and not feel guilty for doing so. The man sighed heavily and kept on looking in front of him never wavering from his destination, Konoha. Izuru had been traveling now for 8 hours straight not taking any breaks. He wanted to get there and he wanted to get there soon. Izuru had with him a couple other people so he knew the other Konoha shinobi would stay out of his way while trying to get to Naruto and finish what he wanted to do.

"We'll be their soon, don't get so anxious." A women with long bright red hair down to her lower back calmly told her leader. Her name was Akane, meaning brilliant red. Her name matching her hair color. Akane had on a bright blue vest with her fishnet on her arms visable. On her bottom half she was wearing a dark blue, almost black, skirt showing off her toned legs. On her feet there was plain black sandles on. Toping off her outfit was a bright blue clipon bow in her hair.

Izuru slowed down to be by Akane and pushed some of her hair behind her ear and said, "I know that we'll be there soon, but it's going to take long enough to make _him_ trust me." Izuru had dark purple hair that had a light baby blue streek covering his bangs. His hair was short but wild. Izuru had on a chocolate brown zipup jacket with black pants that ended just above his ankle bones.

Akane only smiled at him as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Slowely stroking his hand she said, "Everything is going to work out just fine. That damned demon deserves to watch the people he cares about die by his hands. He doesn't deserve to be happy." She growled a little not being very found of the hero jinjuriki. Izurur only smiled back at her and broke the hold she had on his hand and went on ahead. Izuru and Akane had only been dating for a week now and wern't used to being a couple still so things like hold handing was just a little awkward still at the moment. _'You don't deserve to have a good life, Uzumaki Naruto. You're the holder on the nine-tailed fox. No one should love a demon and that's why they're going to die by your hands. To teach you a leason on your mistake of trying to make friends.'_ Izuru frustratedly said in his head as he continued on his journey to make the jinjuriki, that everybody seems to love, suffer.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sakura could see him comtemplating the situation in his head and realized this wasn't going to go anywhere good so she did what she thought would be best and kissed Naruto again._

Leaning in, Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her away."You don't love me Sakura." Naruto said sternly trying to shake her out of whatever funk she was in. Sakura was taken back, this was one of or had to be the first time he hadn't called her, '_Sakura-chan'_. She knew that he still thought that she was messing with his feelings, or maybe a second choice. Sakura honestly really did love Naruto though, but he didn't believe her.

"Naruto, don't you dare tell me _again_ that I'm lying to myself. I really do love you, it just took me so long to realize that and I'm sorry." Sakura told Naruto, referring back to the Land of Iron when Sakura had told Naruto that she loved him to try and get him to stop chasing after Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head. What if he believed her and Sasuke someday all of a sudden wanted to be with her? He couldn't handle it if they dating and Sakura ended things to be with the one who Naruto thought she truley still loved. "Yeah? And what if the teme came running to you telling you how much he loved you? You'd leave me in a heart beat because Sasuke is where your heart truely belongs." After finishing what he was saying, Naruto turned away with Sakura and kept his head down fighting off tears.

Sakura had never really pictured Sasuke to come running up to her and pronouce his love for you. A slight chuckle escaped her lips, imagining a scene like that in her head. "Listen, Naruto, Sasuke for one would never do that and two, even if that ever happen I would decline it because I don't love him." Sakura said trying to reasure Naruto.

Not really believing her, Naruto brought his head back up to look her straight in the eyes, "I can't besure that you wouldn't take him back Sakura!" Naruto started to yell, "You've loved him for long and you expect me to believe that if that chance ever came you wouldn't take it in a heart beat? I can't believe it." Sakura was taken back that Naruto was now yelling, he never yelled at her, and if he did never in this hurt and angry tone. "Naruto... If you don't believe my words think about this; when we just now kissed, the girl that used to have that mistaken love for Sasuke would have punched the daylights out of you. So how come I didn't punch you or even yell at you?" Sakura questioned.

The blond jinjuriki had to seriously think about that question. When they did kiss and came apart Naruto feared for his life, fearing the wrath of his Sakura-chan. But that blow to the head never did come. "I..." Naruto tried to come up with something, finding nothing to say he just sighed and looked away from her gaze, her eyes begging for him to believe her. "Sakura... I think you need to leave now," said Naruto bringing his eyes to the door. "_Please just go_." Naruto had said those last three words a little more harshly then he wanted, but he wasn't going to apologize. He needed to make her leave before he started getting really pissed so the only way to do that was to make her pissed.

Sakura was a little hurt by the harshness of his tone but understood that she couldn't be trusted with her feelings as easily as she thought. "Fine, Naruto, whatever!" Sakura got up rather quickly and walked fast to the door opening it, "I really do love you Naruto and I would never leave you for Sasuke. Me and him.. we're just friends I promise you." Sakura said trying to make him think about the subject even more. She looked back one last time with a sad expression on her face then closed the door behind her.

Seeing as she was finally gone, Naruto relaxed into his wooden dinning room chair and whiped away a stray tear that dared to fall down his cheek. _'What if she really does love me... I just... I just don't want to come out of this with a broken heart again like in the Land of Iron. I need to leave and think about that without seeing Sakura-chan around the village all the time. Maybe Baa-chan will give me a solo mission or one with people other then Sakura.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he closed his eyes and put a hand on his dinning room table to make himself stand up.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So Gaki, you want to go on a mission? Without Sakura?" Tsunada raised an eyebrow. "Hai, Baa-chan."

Wanting to understand why Tsunada asked him why he would ask her a question like that, she thought that Naruto would want Sakura to come with him on a mission. Naruto only gave a shrug and stared into the Hokage's eyes, his eyes screaming to let him just go. "Well, luckily for you Gaki, Shino was training and broke his arm so Kiba and Hinata need another team member to go on their mission with them."

Naruto's ocean blue eyes widened and danced with joy as he hurridly accepted. "Alright, you and Kiba and Hinata will be going to resucue a princess named Koyuki in the Sound Village and escort her back to her homeland, the Land of Snow. This is an A-Ranked mission because of how powerful her kidnappers are, they are of a high to low level-jounin. You will be leaving in two days, I will inform Kiba and Hinata of their new teamate soon."

After saying thank you multiple times and annoying the shit out of the Hokage, Tsunada finally kicked him out of her office. Literally, she stood up and walked towards the too thankful blond-headed boy and sent her foot up, making him fly all the way over to the other side of Konoha. "Kami, you're such a pain in the ass Naruto!" Tsunade said frustraded as the went over to her desk and chugged a Sake bottle that she hid in one of her draws.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I would have updated sooner, but I had gone camping with my friend over the weekend and didn't bring my laptop with my to continue on with the story. I hope I didn't make you wait too long I mean it's only been a couple of days! Hahah. So Naruto going off on a mission! Will he meet Izuru on the way to rescue this princess?! Will Sakura fin dout about Naruto going off on a mission and asked Tsunade to make sure she wouldn't come?! I don't know! Wait to read more of what might happen!**

**R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! I'm sorry that the last chapter I posted was really short but I felt like if I added anymore words then it would of turned out really really bad. It just seemed like a good stopping point. So, Naruto's going on a mission this chapter to get away from Sakura! WHAT?! Hope you like! Oh and by the way if you didn't catch on Sasuke is back in Konoha, I never really made that clear. **

"Regular Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The breeze felt nice on this humid day as it slightly blew Naruto's spikey, blond hair. He heavily sighed and continued walking down the stairs to his apartment getting ready to go on his new mission. Sakura had been coming to Naruto's house and knocking on his door trying to get him to come out. Ever since Naruto kicked her out of his apartment twp days ago he had started ignoring her. Sakura had no idea that Naruto was going on a mission, which he probably shouldn't of even asked for a mission because the whole time he would be on that mission, Naruto would just get distracted by the memory of that kiss those two shared just two days ago. That soft, lovely kiss.

_'I wish I could kiss her again. Damnit why is everything so complicated? I'm not going to just forget what she did to me in the Land of Iron and especially not forget that moment when she begged me to bring Sasuke back when he left Konoha, I could see the love for him in her eyes. Her mesmorizing, emerald eye-' _"Fuck!" Naruto finally said out loud getting out of his thoughts. He really needed to get Sakura out of his thoughts but he just couldn't.

"Na-Naruto-kun, are you o-okay?" Asked Hinata as a blush appeared across her cheeks.

Naruto hadn't really his outburst and looked at Hinata a little confused at first before realizing he must of said that last word out loud. "Oh yeah I'm fine just a little... distracted. Ready for our mission?" Naruto tried to sound enthusiastic.

Hinata smiled, still blushing. She got passed the fainting part whenever she saw Naruto after he outburt of confessing her lover for Naruto during the pain fight, but couldn't get over the stuttering and blushing part. It was a start though. "Hai, Na-Naruto-kun, I'm gla-glad to be go-going on a mission with you." Naruto smiled at her and told her he'd see at the gates and continued walking. Before the mission Naruto had wanted to pick up some kunai because he had only a couple left since the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

The ground was rocky beneath his sandels as he nervously continued walking towards the weapon shop, afraid of seeing Sakura on his way to get some more kunai. _'Hopefully me and Sakura don't see eachother before the mission. I can't handle seeing her again right now.'_ Luck was on Naruto's side, he hadn't crossed paths with Sakura.

When Naruot arrived at the gate an hour after getting some kunai, everybody was alreadyt ehre wating for him. "Yatta! Let's start our mission!" Yelled Naruto throwing a fist towards the sky with a huge smile.

"Well isn't someone eager to leave?" Kiba said smirking. Naruto avoided Kiba and started walked out the gate, to head to the Sound Village and rescue Koyuki, which surprised both Kiba and Hinata when Naruto didn't comment anything back.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura was fed up with Naruto ignoring her so she was coming in his apartment weither he opened the door or not. Frustratingly walking over she kicked the door open and was about to yell at Naruto when she realized that there was no one home. Sakura was confused a dn tilted her head to side wondering where Naruto could be.

The pink-haired kunoichi searched all through Konoah attemting to find the boy who held her heart. Without any luck Sakura decided to head to the Hokage Tower, Tsunade would know where Naruto was. Knocking rather harashly on the door to where Tsunade was located in the Tower, Sakura let herself in being impatient, not wanting to wait for the Hokage to give her an okay to come in through the door.

The Hokage's eyebrow twitched out of anger from Sakura barging in, "Sakura! What the hell do you want? You know better then to just barge in like that!" Tsunade was now standing, her hand placed down on the coffee table as she leaned slighty over it.

"Tsunade-sama, where's Naruto? That baka is no where to be found." Sakura managed to say as she swalled the fear she had, not wanting to get hit by her master.

The Hokage sighed and took a deeep breath in. Tsunade knew she would eventually have to tell Sakura that Naruto left to go on a mission, requesting not to let Sakura come. "Naruto is on a mission at the moment, he just left a few hours ago with Kiba and Hinata." Tsuande knew what question was going to be asked next, "Well why didn't you have me go with them? Knowing Naruto a medical ninja is going to be acquired! And you know how well Naruto and I work together I should be there with them!"

"Look, Sakura, you're probably not going to like me telling you this next part but, Naruto requested that you not go on this mission with him. Can you care to explain what happened between you too? Because he's usually more then eager to have you come along and join him on missions." Tsuande wanted to get to the bottom to this.

Sakura felt a bluch creep up and tried to hide it, but she couldn't help it. The blush did not go unoticed by Tsunade and smiled a little bit on how much she was looking like Hinata right now. "Well you see, shishou, I was at Naruto's and we kissed and had a fight and he's been ignoring me since. I guess he wanted to get away from everything and try to find something else to distract him from thinking about what happened." Laughter rang through Sakura's ears as she looked at Tsuande who was crying from laughing so much. "It's about time you too kissed! I've been waiting for this to happen for a long time now. I just want to see him with someone he loves and Sakura, he loves you so much."

Tears ran down Sakura's face and a quiet sob escaped from her lips, "If he loves me so much then why doesn't he except my love for him back?"

Realized that this subject was a little more touchy then Tsunade had thought, she walked over to where Sakura was now treambling and wrapped her into a hug. "Sakura, he's been chasing after you since he was a little kid and he's just shocked that you could love someone other then Sasuke. He doesn't want to risk a heart break, he can go against countless enemies but if you were to ever leave him for someone else, say Sasuke, he wouldn't be able to handle it. That gaki probably started to think that after all these years of wanting you to love him, that you could never actually love him the way he wants you to. But you really love him, don't you?" Tsuande had always thought of Naruto and Sakura ending up together, they reminded her so much of how Minato and Kushina were like.

"Yes I really do love him, I finally realized it. I already felt bad enough for making him wait so long and now he made me feel even worse saying that he doesn't believe me." Cryed Sakura.

_'Naruto you baka, she really doesn love you! Open your eyes!'_ Tsunade looked down at Sakura and pulled away from the hug and said, "Naruto will come around soon, I know he will. If he doesn't I want you to tell me and I'll make him realize that you're telling the truth." Tsunade cracked her knuckles trying to make a dramtic effect. Sakura smiled and decided to wait till Naruto came back from his mission and reassure him of her feelings.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been two days until they had reached the Sound Village. There was rain pouring down and the smell of moist ground was in the air. "I'm not really digging the rain right now." Kiba growled as he rolled his eyes. Naruto hadn't really gotten much sleep when they would set up camp, he was exhausted and just wanted to get this mission over with. He had been quiet the whole day since they left their last camp site. Naruto wasn't skipping sleep because of Sakura, but the fear of closing his eyes and having that same nightmare over and over again of him stabbing Sakura right throw the heart, the sound of metal hitting flesh rang through his ears and it wouldn't stop. Shrugging at Kiba's comment, the blond-haired jinjuriki kept on walking wanting to find the princess and leave. Hinata and Kiba shared a quick glance at eachother and followed Naruto.

Sniffing the article of clothing given to the shinobi to find the princess, which obviously belonged to Koyuki, Akumaru darted in front of everybody smelling Koyuki close by. Everyone picked up the pace and found and underground tunnel that looked like a prison. They headed down a long, dark hallway slowly being cautious to their surroundings until a scream echoed through the tunnel. Of course the scream most likely belonged to Koyuki so the group sprinted trying to find out where the princess was being held.

The tunner kept getting wider and wider the further down they went until they finally reached a huge open space that ended the tunnel. Koyuki was tied up to a chair crying, she had a kunai sticking out of her lower abdonminal section and was crying out of pain. Her long white was was sticking to her face from the sweat pouring down her pain-stricken face. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to show a glimmer of hope of getting out of the place when she saw four figures come closer and closer to her.

Koyuki's captor sighned, clearly annoyed that people had found where she was being help. He reached for his ear and talked into the chip asking for backup. No one could hear what he was saying but could see his lips move. Foot steps were heard behind the four shinobi and the foot steps were heading towards them very fast. Hinata used her byakugan to find how close their new enemies were.

"They're are about 5 people heading this way and they have a lot of chakara." Hinata said as she redied herself for them to attack. Kiba, Akumara, and Hinata were left to deal with the 5 incoming shinobi while Naruto faced the one that was standing in front of Koyuki.

Naruto eyed the man before him and glared daggers. The man in front of him didn't seem afraid, but was excited. He thrived to fight and he knew that one was going to be a good one. His attire was a rouge muscle top following a Sound Village hitai-ate around his upper right leg. He wore shorts that were a jet black color with black sandels. The enemies hair was a dark red color, so dark of a red it could be mistaken from brown out in a pony tail. "Suiton Teppoudama (water bullet)." Yelled the enemy as bullets of water flew out of his mouth heading straight towards Naruto at simular speed to a cheetah.

Barely moving out of the way of the attack, Naruto did his favorit hand signal, creating 7 clones of himself. 3 out of the 8 clones rushed foward with an attack on the one keeping Koyuki locked up while the other 5 clones made rasengan. Two out of the six that help the rasengan rushed foward, another set of two came from behind, and the last pair including the original Naruto came from above. All three rasegans met as they missed their target that seemed to have used an earth technique to protect himself underground. "Damnit!" Naruto clenched his fists clearly mad.

"That was a pretty close I was debating if I should go underground for I thought that you might of had some clones underground with tha jutsu as well, but then I remembered how many clones you had actually made and realized you had nothing making for me underground. That was your flaw." The man held a smirk on his face as he made a couple hand signs, "Hinjutsu Sensatu Suishou!" (Secret Jutsu Thousand Flying Water Needles).

Konoha's jinjuriki dodged as mush as he could from the attack heading his way, but didn't dodge all of the attack. With arms and legs now cut from the water attack Naruto made a few more clones to keep the enemy busy as he went into sage mode. "Ahhh, so you're going into sage mode aren't you? I've been wanting to see what the power of sage mode could do!" the enemy chuckled evily, happy that the fight was going to get very interesting. The man destroyed the 10 clones Naruto used for offense and waiting until Naruto was ready, he really wanted to know what it was like to fight against a person using sage mode.

Naruto finally opened his eyes, red covering his eyelids and yellow replacing his ocean blue eyes. Naruto rushed at the man before him with an amazing speed and punched him straight in the gut blasting him into the wall at least 70 feet. Coughing up blood, the man grinned and whiped the blood from his lips. "Well, that was sure fucking painful. I didn't think you were going to attack me that fast, I was caught off gaurd. My mistake."

Eying the man with confusion, Naruto got in his fighting stance as the enemy was about to do another attack. The man ran at Nauto from across the room at full speed trying to land a punch on Naruto, but missing. The man with the pony tail had a kunai up his sleeve with Naruto had failed to see and thought that the punch was all the guy was going to do. Realzing Naruto hadn't seen the kunai, he drove it right into Naruto's chest puncturing a lung. The man gripped Naruto's shoulder making sure he wouldn't fall to the ground just yet. Disbelief crossed Naruto's face, how could he have been so stupid? He should have at least felt the kunai when he grabbed the enemies arm to block the punch away. Realization struck Naruto, he _had _ felt something hard through the mans sleeve but didn't think anything of it. His mind wasn't as focused as it should be, thoughts of Sakura had clouded his mind throuout the whole fight. _'STUPID STUPIF STUPID.'_ Naruto repeated in his head.

Air, he needed air. It hurt to breath. Why did it hurt so much to breath? He knew he was stabbed, but where? Pain rushed to his brain every time he tried to inhale. _"Damnit this hurts!"_ Naruto shouted in his head which was throbbing with pain. "I've punctured your lung. I don't think you have much time unless you get immediate medical attention now. You're friends are busy and neither look like medics." Pain rippled through Naruto's body some more as another kunai was sent into him. This time it was in his lower abdomin, the same spot Koyuki was stabbed as well. "I'm going to make you suffer a long painful death for punching me into that wall." The Sound ninja whispered into the still standing Naruto. Naruto wasn't standing for too much longer as the enemies grip loosned on Naruto.

Naruto's knees hit the ground and feel face first into dirt. The man with the pony tail used his foot to push Naruto on his back and drew another kunia and drove it right into Naruto's upper right leg. Naruto yelped in pain finally managed to make a sound. "Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed with tears running down her face as she saw the man she loved fall down right in front of her. Hinata couldn't look for long as she had to pay attention to her own fight.

An orange/yellow glow consumed Naruto's body as he went into kyuubi mode. **"You better get the pink-haired bitch out of your head now! It's going to get us killed you stupid kit!"** Naruto just stared into the foxes eyes with sorrow and longing. He believed Sakura was lying to him, yet he wanted to believe it. Wanted to believe she was telling the truth. "I'm sorry, Kyuubi. I just can't get her out of my head. Her saying _'I love you'_ just keeps on replaying and replaying in my head."

**"Well get out of your head and fight! Those were kunai's laced with poison and I can't exactly heal them that well at the moment my chakara isn't fighting off the poison as it should." **Naruto sighed and nodded getting ready to fight again.

Launching his foot up, Naruto kicked his enemy right on his jaw and he flew upwards away from Naruto. Painfully, Naruto slowly got up off of the ground and flashed to his opponent and used a rasegan on his stomache finishing off his enemy. "I guess he wasn't as tough as I thought and couldn't handle kyuubi mode at all." Naruto helped Kiba, Akumara, and Hinata fight off the last of there enemies and untied Koyuki. Her face grimaced with pain with her recent stab wound and realized that she needed immediate medical attention or she was going to die. The closest place, not being the Sound Village, was to go back to Konoha. Not only did Koyuki need medical attention, but Naruto did even more. His lung was barely functioning, kyuubi had managed to inflate his lung again a little bit getting by the poison, but it wasn't good enough. Naruto needed the poison gone and his wounds fixed up. It still hurt to inhale, but it was better than it had been. WIth Koyuki on Akumara's back, the team headed back to Konoha.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay so it's been a little bit sense I last put up a chapter, but not that long. I've been pretty busy and tired so I've slowly been working on this. Sorry if that was a crappy fighting scene, but I'm not the best at writting those and had to contantly use google to find good jutsu's to use. No that man was not the new enemy clearly since he died and the new enemy is still alive and healthy. Oh and incase people get the wrong idea, when I said Hinata watched the love of her life fall DOES NOT mean that this is a Naruto and Hinata fanfic it is Naruto and Sakura all the way! Just to clear things up if that confused anyone since Hinata clearly still loves Naruto in this fanfic since I wrote that down. I hope you enjoyed this, I think it's a bit longer than the other chapters I posted! **

**R&R :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so this was a slow update, I know. But I've been really tired and busy so it's been hard for me to get a start on this. Hopefully when school starts back up this fall I can still update fast since I don't have that many classes this year. Hopefully you like this chapter!**

"Regular Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_**"Inner Sakura"**_

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hokage-sama!" shouted an Anbu as he bursted into the Hokage's room. Tsunade stood up, clearly angry, griping the table in front of her tightly. "What the hell is it?"

Trying to look away from the angry Hokage the Anbu said, "Kiba, Akumara, Hinata, and the dobe **(Yes this is Sasuke I had to bring him in sometime right?)** have come back from there mission with some girl. The girl and Naruto are injuring badbly, the dobe's wounds aren't healing." Tsuanade's anger washed away and worry took over her expression as she started frowning. "Did they get to the hospital yet?" The Hokage asked. Sasuke nodded and Tsunade rushed out of the Hokage Tower to go check on the man that was like her own son and the princess that was supposed to be in the Snow Village. _'I guess Sakura was right... they really could of used a medic on this mission. She's going to freak out when she finds out that Naruto's in the hospital.'_ Tsunade sighed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The hospital was busy and everybody was rushing. Tsunade managed to see pink hair moving fast through a crowd of people. _'Damn, she knows already.'_

Tsunade finally got to Naruto's room where he was going to be treated and saw and angry girl already working on him. Knowing she wasn't needed there at the moment, Tsunade went to go and treat Koyuki down the hall.

"Damnit it Naruto. This is why you don't go on mission distracted you baka! Did what I say really distract you that much?" Sakura harshly whispered. Naruto didn't know what to say so he turned his head, stared out the window, and shurgged. "How come the Kyuubi isn't healing you?"

Naruto quickly glanced into Sakura's emerald eyes and said in a monotone voice, "It's not that he isn't healing me. He can't. I was poisned and the poison won't let him heal me." Sakura realized the lack of the usual Naruto enthusiasm and frowned.

"Well this poison is going to have to sit in you for a little longer, we need to make an antidote." Sakura sighed.

She kept staring at him, scared that he would try to get up and leave just to get away from her, but he didn't. He just sat there without an expression staring out the window. "Naruto... I wasn't lying to yo-." Naruto cut Sakura off and said, "Sakura-chan, let's stop talking about it, okay? I know you're just trying to return my feelings, but you're not doing it because you really mean it you're doing it because you feel bad for me. You didn't get the one you love so now you just want to be nice and make sure the same thing doesn't happen to me."

Sakura was shocked, of course that wasn't it! What was Naruto thinking? Was she that abusive towards him when they were yonger and so hung up on Sasuke that no matter what she said he would never believe her? "Whatever Naruto! Why can't you just understand that I could actually really care for you!" Cleary upset Sakura puched Naruto's arm.

"Ow..." Naruto rubbed his arm. _'Why does she look so hurt right now? All I'm saying is what she already kn-'_

All of a sudden Naruto was interupted from his thoughts and brought to the sewers that held the Kyuubi in his mind. **"DAMNIT KIT SHE LOVES YOU GET OVER YOURSELF! I'm sick and tired of you making this such a big deal! She confessed that she loves you, she wasn't lying this time." **The Kyuubi roared within Naruto.

Mouth in an 'o' shaped, with his jaw hanging down to the ground, Naruto was speechless. The Kyuubi was actually trying to help him with his relationship problem. "How do you know she's not lying?" Naruto asked, curious.

**"Because you can see the truth in her eyes. It's different from that time in the Land of Iron. And it isn't because she doesn't want to stop your promise anymore since Sasuke is back now, it's got nothing to do with him. She really truely loves you kit, it's time to accept it." **

Getting out of his thoughts, Naruto was brought back to the hispital. "Sakura-chan... I..." Naruto's blue orbs became soft and he looked her straight in the eyes. "I... I believe you." Naruto whispered, barely audible.

"Ehh, what'd you say?" Sakura question not exactly catching what her blond-haired team mate said. "I said I believe you." Repeated Naruto, more loudly this time so she could hear.

Sakura's eye became wide and she started at him with her mouth wide open. Slowly, a smile crept on the pink-haired girls face. Naruto grapped Sakura's hand that was lying near his and dragged her towards him and brought her lips to his bringing Sakura out of her shock. Smiled into the kiss Sakura broke it off and said, "It's about time you believe me."

All of a sudden the door opens to Naruto's hospital room, "Well it's about damn time!" Tsuande said as she entered the room. Naruto and Sakura both blushed and Sakura stopped leaning over Naruto and stood up straight. "Ts-Tsunade-sama.." Sakura said blushly wildly, backing up to let Tsunade check up on Naruto.

"I'm just here to check on the gaki." Tsunade said walking over to the blond-headed jinjuriki. The Hokage looked over Naruto's hospital sheet and when she was done looking at the paper, Tsunade leaned over Naruto and placed her green glowing hands over his stomache. "Looks like your wound is doing pretty good but you won't be feeling well until we get the poison out of you. Good thing it's not deadly because it takes a couple hours to make." Tsunade explained.

Naruto remembered how he wasn't the only one that was stabbed and his eyes went wide. "How's Koyuki doing? She was stabbed too!" Naruto asked shooting up into a sitting position.

Tsunade snickered and said, "She's doing fine, Naruto. Her wound wasn't that deep and she didn't lose too much blood." Naruto sighed, relieved that Koyuki was still alive and well. Naruto laid back down and put his hands over his head. "We still need to complete the mission, don't we?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but if you're not up for it yet we can just send someone else in your place." Tsunade explained. Naruto groaned and said, "It's so far away, the Land of Snow. I guess I'll just continue my mission." Tsunade smirked, said she'd come back later with the antidote, and left the pink-haird kunoichi and the blond-haired jinjuriki by themselves.

There was an awkward silence between the two teammates as they both blushed, not looking at each other, realizing that they're alone again. Naruto was the first to move as he shifted in his hospital bed into a sitting position, his back up against the wall. Sakura looked up him and walked towards the bed where Naruto sat up. Sakura sat down on the same bed Naruto was on, looking at the ground. Her cheecks were redder than a tomato as Naruto reached his hand up and laid it on top of Sakura's own hand.

Sakura let a small smile come across her face and turned her head towards Naruto's. He was grinning at her and she blushed, _**"He's so fucking hot when he grins! SHANNAROOO!" **_Inner Sakura shouted making Sakura blush even more at her inners comment. Shaking her head to get rid of what inner Sakura said, Sakura looked Naruto in the eyes. "When you get out of here how about we go get some ramen?"

Naruto's eyes lit up, not only did he kiss Sakura earlier, Sakura also _asked_ Naruto to go out later for some _ramen_. Ramen wasn't exactly Sakura's favorite, but she knew Naruto loved it. "Like a date?" Naruto asked excitidly. "Yes baka! Of course a date! You're my boyfriend now." Naruto and Sakura both blushed at what Sakura had said, she had called Naruto her _boyfriend_ it was offical. They both couldn't whip the smiled off their faces. Naruto acted on instint and leaned forward to give Sakura a kiss on her lips. "Thank you for making me one of the most happiest man alive."

"It look longer than it should have." Sakura said crossing her arms, pouting. Naruto rolled her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, her back now touching his chest. "But I eventually believed you so it's okay now?" Naruto said questionly, making sure that Sakura wasn't mad that he didn't believe her right away. Sakura moved a little in Naruto's arms so her face was facing his, and smiled. Soon though that smile turned into a pout again and Sakura punched Naruto in the face, hard, then cracked her knuckles. "BAKA! I thought you were never going to believe me! You had me so heart broken! I thought that you hated me!" Sakura shouted, her anger turning into sadness as tears poured down her face.

Naruto rubbed his head a little bit and looked at Sakura with a frown. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Said the blond as he whiped some of the tears falling from her eyes and kissed her forehead. Sakura sniffled a few times and whiped the remaining tears from her eyes and said, "It's alright just don't ever think that I don't love you again because I do baka! I really do!"

Naruto hugged Sakura, her body tightly wrapped into Naruto strong arms. "I love you too, Sakura-chan."

**A/N: This took so much longer than it should of and I'm so sorry. I've been going to volleyball practice and I got sick and I've just been really off. This probably wasn't my best chapter either, but hey, it's something.. right? Sigh. I wrote the end of this chapter after I took some cold pills because I have a cold so if there is a lot of spelling mistakes I'm sorry. I was falling asleep when writing that. Well, I hope you enjoyed. R&R. **


End file.
